The present invention relates to an arrangement for treating photographic paper bands which run in parallel paths. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement in which the photographic paper bands after passing a wetting station and a drying station, are wound in a winding part onto spools which are supported with their discs on horizontal rollers, wherein at least one roller is connected with a drive which is independent of the transportation of the bands in the machine.
An arrangement of the above mentioned general type is disclosed in the German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,729,646. The winding spools in this arrangement are arranged on two rollers, and the spools allow a lateral shift in axial direction of the rollers for matching to the paper run. Thereby, for each paper path in the winding part a separate drive is provided so that the individual spools with different winding sizes will not mutually negatively affect each other.
The above-described arrangement is substantially suitable for paper bands having the widths of from 12 to 13 cm. However, the development of the copying devices requires today the utilization of paper with the widths from 30 cm and more. The above-described treating arrangement provides for simple matching possibilities in that, for example, two bands of smaller paper widths can be combined so that a paper band of greater width can be treated. The winding spool for this band of greater width lies on two roller pairs with two separate drives which can be synchronized with one another by simple means.
It has been however shown that the weight of the winding rollers for great paper widths so increases that for the spools a lateral shift is no longer possible because of an inclined paper run. As a result of this, the paper with its one side abuts against one spool disc and is curved by the latter until it finally shears off.